Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-6z}{7} - \dfrac{9z}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-6z - (9z)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-15z}{7}$